Devine Malice of the Saint
by TrajicLover
Summary: A new and even more dangerous enemy has emerged but with it's shocking connection to the hidden leaf can Naruto hope to defeat this new threat?


Sakura was sleeping but it was far from pleasant. In her dream she was a small child chasing after a man being dragged away. He stood still while getting farther from her. Then he fell down from a set of gallows by a tightened noose. Then she fell to her knees crying. Suddenly she woke in a sweat. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself.

Hokage Summit…

Tsunade was at the Hokage summit it was a very intense gathering for no reason all of the high officials and Kage's had requested her audience. "What is the reason for this invitation?" She asked puzzled.

"Lady Tsunade it's about your former assistant and former head medical ninja" a Lord answered.

"I see what about him? I thought he was captured and executed for his crimes." Tsunade replied curious as to why such a bad memory was being brought up.

"His family was branded and shunned so they could never learn any jutsu." Stated the Lord.  
>"Your point?" Tsunade asked in an annoyed reply.<p>

Mean while outside the leaf a small boy and an older man approach. "Oh wow amazing I never imagined Sonja could do it! I mean he's going to pass his final test isn't that amazing Doctor?" The boy asked with great enthusiasm.

"Amaki I keep telling you I was stripped of that title by the third Hokage for my betrayal." The man replied with exhaustion as he pushed back up his glasses.

"Oh come on you still practice and I was entrusted to your care by the great Sonja that makes you my Doctor!" Amaki yelled with excitement. "Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Amaki giggled as he ran toward the Leaf.

The man then yelled out to him "Amaki! Stop you know it's dangerous to run in your condition!"

In the Leaf Village...

Sakura and Naruto were out on a date for the first time they were eating at the Ramen shop. "Wow so Sakura what made you decide to go out with me?" Naruto asked as they walked through the village streets.

"Naruto I need to ask you something." Sakura said gripping her fist a little hesitation in her voice.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked in great curiosity.  
>Sakura almost didn't speak but somehow found the courage to. "If you found something terrible out about me would you still think about me as a friend?" Suddenly there was a huge crash in the center of the village.<p>

Naruto, Sakura, and their friends ran to the crash site and watched nervously as they saw the dust clear. They watched patiently waiting for an enemy attack. Who was this foe that would dare break through their defenses and be so brazen as to make scene like this? Was a thought crossing all of their minds.

Then a little boy popped out of the crater "Hi!" Amaki yelled with a smile.

Everyone jumped up screaming. They then looked up at a building and saw a man. The boy walked with a cane he was dressed in white robes and he had his long black hair in a pony tail he looked like Itachi Uchiha except he had bandages around his eyes. Then they saw the man in a white lab coat and an old leaf medical ninja uniform he had long pink hair in a pony tail and green eyes with glasses.

"Identify yourselves!" Neji demanded furious at the sight of the giant crater.

"Ahem I deeply apologize for my patient's childish playfulness I am former head leaf medical officer Kaiten Haruno or Doctor Haruno if you wish to be formal." The man said in calm and professional manner.  
>Sakura stood in complete shock and fear "No it can't be you were locked up and executed for crimes against the land of fire… Daddy!"<p>

At that moment everyone jumped out of shock. "DADDY?" They all yelled.  
>"You mean that's your father Sakura?" Naruto asked in complete shock. Haruno smiled "Hello my little princess it's nice to see you again and this young blonde boy is the one that Master Sonja is so interested in it's nice to meet you Sir Uzamaki."<br>Sakura was in shock how could she not be her father the man she believed to be dead had just come back into her life. She soon heard Naruto shout at him "Who is this Sonja guy you keep going on about?"

A great stillness filled the air. Haruno pushed his glasses up and replied with "My… you mean you don't know how interesting it's hard to believe well I don't want to spoil it for you so I will leave you with this… you Naruto were once very close with Sonja." Haruno said with a smirk. "Anyway Sakura how have you been it's nice to see that you have grown into a strong young woman." He said in a proud tone of voice.  
>She began to speak still hesitant. "I… I became a medical ninja for the Hidden Leaf like you were." She said gripping her left arm still in shock.<p>

"I see I hoped you would have made a better life for yourself Sakura… had I been in your life you would have never been involved with such a disgraceful line of work as a doctor and a soldier you will inevitably end betraying yourself." He said to her his proud tone shifting dramatically to.  
>Amaki kept looking back and forth at Sakura and her father in confusion he ran up to her and tugged on her shorts. "Huh?" Sakura said while looking down at him.<p>

"Umm… excuse me but... what is going on here I'm very confused we were sent to deliver a message." Amaki asked her in innocent curiosity. He then turned to Haruno and asked "Doctor why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?"  
>Haruno pushed up his glasses and replied with equal hesitation in his voice. "It's just that I had hoped so badly that she was…"<p>

"Enough of this!" Neji yelled irritated by that the lack of respect the enemy showed them.

"Wow you need to be more like Koda chill and mellow" Amaki said to Neji a little freaked out by his rage putting his hands behind his head "I mean how can you enjoy life if you're always so stressed?"

"Impudent child!" Neji screamed while punching him sending Amaki flying into a wall. "Oh God…" Neji said in self shock. After that single act Neji had just realized the horror of what he had done he had murdered a child. He fell to his knees. "What have I done I… I killed that little boy."

Just then the dust settled and Amaki burst from the rubble in a furious rage. "Why you…" he grunted at Neji trying to find the words to channel his rage "you… MEANIE!"

"Huh?" Neji asked disbelief and shock

"You know what I said Meanie!" Amaki yelled out at him in a furious rage.

"Oh boy you should not have made him mad." Haruno said in concern for Neji's safety.  
>Neji just stood up and in his usual prideful fashion said.<p>

"Don't be ridiculous he's just a child not even old enough to be in the academy. Ugh…" Neji gasped as he coughed up blood someone just punched him in the stomach. He looked over and saw the little boy. Suddenly Neji went flying through the entire village breaking every bone in his body.

"Serves you right Meanie!" Amaki yelled out at him before sticking out his tongue.

"That's enough Amaki we came here to deliver a message remember?" Haruno spoke in a calm but lectures manner.

"I know… I know…" Amaki said pouting.  
>Everyone was quiet with anticipation with what the message could be. "We came here to tell you all this these are Sonja's exact words… Stop fighting as ninja's and using all form of jutsu for violence or face my wrath." Haruno quoted.<p>

Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock and with that Haruno and Amaki vanished. Naruto along with everyone else had his mouth dropped open. "Did they really come here to give that simple message?" Naruto asked his friends.

Outside Hidden Leaf Village…

Amaki and Haruno were walking into the night. "Why did you stop me Doctor?" Amaki asked in a sad mood.

"You were being reckless and not taking mind of your condition." Haruno lectured.

"Okay so where to next?" Amaki asked in curiosity.

"We are going to the Hidden Mist I believe that Ada and Koda are heading to the Sand after they are done in the Cloud village and the fan girls are finishing it up in the stone village and that I believe will cover all the kage villages." Haruno explained.

"Oh I don't get it." Amaki said in a confused tone of voice as they vanished in the distance.


End file.
